


Less Tortuous Deathtraps

by DayenuRose



Series: BatFam Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam Week 2018, Board meeting, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Family, Fluff, Gen, Text Conversation, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayenuRose/pseuds/DayenuRose
Summary: Bruce is stuck in a never ending meeting and his family keeps texting him with a hundred things he’d rather be doing.Part of BatFamily Week 2018.Day 2 Prompt: Trapped





	Less Tortuous Deathtraps

**10:18 am**

**Dick:**     Hey Bruce! I have an hour before I need to head out to meet up with the Titans. Would you like to meet up for coffee? 

 

**Bruce:**     Sorry. I can’t leave. The board meeting just started. 

 

**Dick:**     Bummer. :( 

**Dick:**     I won’t be able to swing back around for a couple of weeks. Sure you can’t finagle your way out?

 

**10:23 am**

**Bruce:**     No. I’ve already postponed this meeting twice. We’ll catch up next time you’re in Gotham. Promise.

**Bruce:**     Be safe. 

 

**Dick:**     That’s the plan. Take care of yourself too. TTYL

 

**12:00 pm**

**Tim:**     I’m at the office today. They said your meeting should be breaking for lunch about now. Want to grab a bite?

 

**Bruce:**     Yes! Meet you in the lobby in a couple of minutes. 

 

**12:25 pm**

**Tim:**     Where are you? How long is your break? 

 

**Bruce:**     Need to cancel.  Before I could escape, I got pulled into a conversation concerning Wayne Foundation business. They need me to sign some papers for the library grants.   

 

**Tim:**     Want me to grab something and bring it back?

 

**12:35 pm**

**Bruce:**     Appreciate the offer, but no need. They catered the meeting. Feel free to stop by and help yourself to some lunch. 

 

**Tim:**     Kay. 

 

**1:05 pm**

**Tim:** Stopped by and grabbed some food. Thanks. 

**Tim:**     Saw you through the door. You look bored. 

 

**Bruce:**     I am bored. I’ve been in less tortuous deathtraps. 

**Bruce:**     Wish we could have grabbed lunch. You should stop by the Manor for dinner sometime soon. Miss having you there.

 

**Tim:**     I’ll try. 

**Tim:**     See you on patrol. 

 

**1:38 pm**

**Damian:**     Father. The Kents are spending the weekend at the farm. Jon invited me to join them. May I?

 

**Bruce:**     I thought we were going to investigate the leak in the mayor’s office this weekend. 

 

**1:45 pm**

**Damian:**     I forgot. I will tell Jon I cannot go. 

 

**Bruce:**     No, it’s fine. Go to the farm. I’ll get one of the others to help. 

**Bruce:**     Have fun.

 

**1:53 pm**

**Damian:**     Will you drop me off?

 

**Bruce:**     When? I’m still in the board meeting.

 

**Damian:**     We would need to leave by three. 

 

**Bruce:**     I don’t think I can make it. I’m suppose to address the board starting at 2, but we’re running late. Ask Alfred. 

 

**2:03 pm**

**Damian:**     Jon said his father said you are welcome to join us this weekend. 

 

**3:17 pm**

**Bruce:**     I just saw your text. You’ve probably left by now. Doesn’t look like I’ll be able to get away. Enjoy your weekend. 

 

**4:15 pm**

**Jason:** Bruce. Know this is ridiculous. My bike broke down about an hour outside of Gotham. I wouldn’t ask, but I can’t get a hold of any of the others or Alfie. Could you give me a ride?

 

**Bruce:**     I’m in a board meeting. Let me see how much longer. 

 

**4:23 pm**

**Bruce:**     Apparently we have at least another hour (or two) before we can take the vote. I need to be here for that.

**Bruce:**     Can you wait that long? 

 

**4:35 pm**

**Jason:**     Never mind. Got a hold of Babs. She’s already on her way.

 

**Bruce:**     Sorry Jay. Wish I could be there. Thanks for contacting me. 

 

**Jason:**     Yeah. Sure. Whatever. See you around. 

 

**6:18 pm**

**Cass:**     Ballet tickets.

 

**Bruce:**     Do you want ballet tickets?

 

**Cass:**     No. Have tickets. Tonight. Come with me? Please. :)

 

**Bruce:**     I don’t think I can. Afraid I’m trapped in the meeting that never ends.

 

**6:25 pm**

**Cass:**     Need rescue?

 

**Bruce:**     Yes. 

 

**Cass:**     Coming. 

 

**Bruce:**     No. 

**Bruce:**     Sorry Cass. Not that kind of rescue. 

 

**Cass:**     o_O

**Cass:**     What kind of rescue? 

 

**Bruce:**     Don’t worry about it. Ask Steph to join you. Enjoy your evening. 

 

**Cass:**     Thank you.

 

**Bruce:**     I look forward to hearing about the ballet when you get home.

 

**6:50 pm**

**Lucius:**     Bruce. We will be voting soon. Have you been paying attention?

 

**Bruce:**     Yes. 

 

**Lucius:**     Good. I wasn’t sure. You’ve been on your phone all day. Surely whatever it was couldn’t have been more important.

 

**6:55 pm**

**Lucius:**     Bruce?

 

**Bruce:**     Let’s get this vote over with.  I have more important things to do. 

 

**7:30 pm**

**Bruce:**     Lucius, now that this is over, I am leaving.

 

**Lucius:**     But Bruce, we need to discuss the ramifications of the vote..

 

**Bruce:**       No. I’m leaving and I will be out of touch for the weekend. 

 

**Lucius:**     Where will you be?

 

**Bruce:**     With my kids.

 

**Lucius:** Which one?

 

**Bruce:**     If I have any say.... ALL of them. 


End file.
